This invention relates to a thickness measuring apparatus, and in particular, to an apparatus which is capable of automatically performing the multipoint thickness measurement of the relatively narrow sections of an object such as a turbo T/W.
Conventionally, the multipoint thickness measurement of the relatively narrow sections of an object such as a turbo T/W has been performed manually using a measuring instrument such as a micrometer for the purpose of measuring the thickness of an object at each measurement point thereof.
In accordance with the above-described conventional multipoint measurement method, the same measurement operation has to be repeated several times at each measurement point of an object, so that the measurement work requires much time and labor. Furthermore, if the number of measurement points is large, it is quite possible that the judgment made by the measurer will include some errors, which will lead to a deterioration in measurement accuracy. Moreover, when measuring the thickness of a very narrow section, manual measurement by the measurer is rather difficult to perform.